The commercial production of bread products such as baguettes and crusty rolls typically includes the use of a baking pan or tray. Such pans or trays may include a baking sheet that further includes a plurality baking subunits formed in the baking sheet. These subunits roughly determine the shape and overall length of the baked loaf or roll. Due to its high thermal conductivity, low density, and good corrosion resistance, baking sheets of this nature are typically manufactured from aluminum; however, stainless steel may also be used. To provide or enhance structural integrity, the baking sheet may be attached to a frame either by welding, riveting, or a similar known means for joining components together.
Welding and riveting operations are often expensive and add to the overall cost associated with manufacturing baking trays. Additionally, commercial baking trays that are constructed from multiple components that have been riveted or welded together tend to suffer from significant structural deficiencies that negatively impact the function and longevity of the trays. With prolonged use and repeated exposure to mechanical stresses, rivets may loosen or break free from the pan. Likewise, welded baking pans that are subjected to repeated heating and cooling cycles are highly susceptible to fatigue cracking that destroys the weld joints and renders the tray useless for baking. Thus, there is a need for a relatively inexpensive means for manufacturing industrial baking trays that does not include the use of riveting or welding to attach the components of the tray to one another.